


Act as a Clever Medicine

by girlpearl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlpearl/pseuds/girlpearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete's eyes widen, and Patrick can see the 'aha' moment. "Holy shit. That asshole with the water gun, you got sprayed with something--"</p><p>"I--" Patrick licks his lips, tastes Pete. "Yes. Pete, I, I need--" he gives up on talking because Pete's mouth is right there and he's leaning forward, a little, and Patrick has no impulse control whatsoever right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act as a Clever Medicine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Act as a Clever Medicine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/468071) by [Zee (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zee). 



> Many thanks to [cee_m](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cee_m/profile) for speedy beta listen!
> 
> Sex pollen is a tricky trope for me; if not handled carefully it can be bad with consent. This fic doesn't avoid that exactly, but it does acknowledge that this is a shitty situation for Patrick without ruining the fun of the pollen trope/fantasy. Also, this Pete is a little more insightful than he usually gets credit for in fandom; I like that. Man's got issues, but he's a smart cookie!

Length: 45:39  
File size: 42MB  
Format: MP3  
Download: [from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?l1cm1ms04gp0zkq)

or [on the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/act-as-clever-medicine).


End file.
